star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirona Okeefe
Sirona Okeefe was a Human female from Brentaal IV in the time prior to the Clone Wars. The aunt of Platt Okeefe, Sirona became a smuggler and thus earned the scorn of her noble family. In the months following the end of the war, she and her ship, the Banshee, joined the Alderaanian Resistance. Her favorite companion was her pilot droid RX-13, dubbed Crash. Biography Born on Brentaal IV, Sirona was a member of the prominent and wealthy merchant family. She made her decision to become a smuggler and met a lot of resistance which made her an outsider within her own family. Nevertheless, she made an early career as a free trader and transportation pilot after the Clone Wars ended, following the declaration of the New Order under the rule of Emperor Palpatine. After the the fall of the Galactic Republic and the Empire's establishment, Sirona joined the Alderaanian Resistance and worked with her longtime friend Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan. At that time, she worked only with people she considered confidential. She began working with different agents that served in the resistance movement, including her colleague Maya. During a mission on Brentaal IV, Sirona and Maya traveled to Sel Zonn Station where they read on a group of independent supporters who wanted to lead Maya's contract. Returning to Alderaan, they recorded the group and discussed it with Organa in the Palace of Alderaan. Eventually, she took on the additional job of flying to Felucia to to meet with Imperial Admiral Gilder Varth, an informant and ally of Bail Organa. Arriving to the jungle world of Felucia, the flight was uneventful for Sirona, but she led her group of supporters in the resistance to prepare for the upcoming mission. However, they had to prepare themselves from a upcoming Star Destroyer Victory class. Sirona and the group escaped the attacking ship when it crashed through the atmosphere at high speed. After the crash, she noted that the Banshee was not entirely unscathed, and would take some time to repair it. While the voluntary supporters went on a search for the prison, she stayed behind and gave them the coordinates of the prison on a datapad, so that the troops would find there way back again. She eventually received further instructions, and her next target was the Zandrax system. After the troops returned with the Admiral, Sirona moved out of the danger zone and left the planet relatively unscathed, whereupon they prepare for their next target. She landed the ship on the Resurgence, a Nebulon-B frigate, where they met with Adrian Verana. After their conversation with Verana, Sirona contacted Organa onboard the ship. However, she made sure that his name was not noted in the resistance since Senator had to remain loyal in the Imperial Senate. With Admiral Varth's rescue, Sirona was now involved in the matter and should now continue to serve as a pilot of the force. After receiving some intel, she learned that the Empire developed the Sarlacc Project, which she described as extremely dangerous. Knowing that the existence of countless people were at stake, Captain Okeefe was instructed to bring the troops to the planet Cato Neimoidia to meet with Darga Jiramma Mionne and figure out the Empire's plan. Although, they passed through a lot of Stormtroopers since the planet was still under the rule of the Empire. The group was able to enter Darga's palace and were able to free Jedi Master Denia from her imprisonment which Durga was forced to flee to Bespin. Thus, Sirona and the team traveled to Bespin. Upon their arrival on the Cloud City, she and her team received a message from the ship, which was a clear warning not to mess with the Hutt. Even though they remained on the ship, however, was not idle. In this way, they learned that a Star Destroyer reached the planet. Since her com link warned the group of the presence of Imperial stormtroopers, they received another message from Switch, who offered his help, and for the first two days of stay, she managed to catch the some news, which confirmed that Darga was still on Bespin. However, they could not find out where he was hiding. They also learned that the Empire was represented than they had originally thought. On the third day, Sirona and her team brought in experience that had taken arms in the Cloud City Tournament where Darga made a deal with Arandis in buying slaves in exchange for a certain amount of Tibanna gas, a deal that was part of the Sarlacc Project in conjunction. When Arandis was killed at the end of the tournament by Silas Draver, Sirona and the agents were able to penetrate the hangar and find Darga. Because they knew too much and the whole action had failed, Inquisitor Valin Draco caused the destruction of the slave transporter, which killed all slaves that were not involved. Returning to the Banshee, she engaged a couple of Tie Fighters and was able to save the lives of thousands of slaves. After returning to the Resurgence, the group recorded the data that was downloaded from the Banshee in order to plan their next steps in the fight against the Sarlacc Project. When Master Denia, who was one of the few Jedi who had survived Order 66, was been chased by Bounty Hunters and later captured by Valin Draco, Sirona continued her career in order to pursue a more lucrative career from the project. When the agents continued their next mission, they soon discovered that Gilder Warth revealed his identity as a spy of the Empire. In 17 BBY, Organa sent Sirona and her team to the Gem of Alderaan, in order to make contact with Alya Aldrete. However, the boat was attacked by Trandoshan mercenaries and Sirona appeared just in time to rescue Alya. They returned to Bail Organa to plan their next step to rescue the kidnapped Denia. Years later, which led during the Galactic Civil War, Sirona joined the Rebel Alliance in their war against the Empire. In 0 BBY, she was perished in Alderaan's destruction by the Empire's Death Star. Appearances Category:Brentaalans Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Alderaanian Resistance Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Smugglers